His favourite flower
by GrimmLoki
Summary: It's Valentines Day so Grell has roses for Will and Will has a surprise for Grell. Slight OOC Will. Oneshot


**AN: I try not to write these here but….ah well. Happy Valentines everyone. I'd hoped to post this yesterday, but due to a power cut lasting 5 HOURS! We went to the pub instead *o***

**So here it is, Will x Grell smut and fluffyness. All the line breaks have gone T^T so sorry if it doesn't read too fluidly, there are supposed to be breaks  
**

**Chapter 4 of Grimm Desires is nearly done**

**No beta so let me know of there any mistakes, and reviews are welcome please  
**

Grell carefully wrapped red and white bows around three single roses before putting them aside and picking up the rest of the bouquet. He had procured a dozen red roses from the human world and brought them back to the Shinigami realm for Valentines Day. He snipped the ends off the remaining nine roses before placing them in a tall, thin vase. He then tied more of the red and white ribbon around the vase before admiring his handy work.

_Perfect. Will should love these, and why wouldn't he? They'll remind him of me!_

Grell smiled at his internal monologue before picking up the three single roses, the vase and headed out the door.

Grell wandered into break room where his instincts had been right. His three co-workers were sat in mismatched chairs around a beaten up wooden table. Eric and Alan were curled up together on the only sofa while Ronald sat across them, reading.

"You guys look so adorable it makes me wanna join you!" Grell walked further into room, sitting in the chair beside Ronald.

"Quit spouting rubbish Sutcliff, you have your own." Eric seemed to tighten his hold on Alan. "Where is William anyway?"

The red haired reaper sighed. "Where do you think?"

"His office?" Alan piped up. Grell sighed again.

"Yeah. Valentines Day is busy one, as people tend to commit suicide when they have no one. Sad really. Oh I nearly forgot!" Grell lifted the roses and passed one to each Ronald, Eric and Alan. Ronald looked at his rose before speaking.

"Uh, thanks Grell. But you know you'll never lure me to your side?" The red haired reaper gave a mock shocked impression.

"Oh pish Ronny! Valentines is for friends as well as lovers." He stood up and headed towards the door. "Be sure you treat your girlfriend to something and you two." He pointed at Eric and Alan. "Do something nice today." With that, he stalked out the door to head towards Will's office.

William was sat at his desk, meticulously going over paper work and assigning the reapers to their locations. Valentines day officially began in a few hours so he had precious little time. He also knew his time was going to be shortened considerably more by the arrival of…

"Will!" Grell burst through the door and ran over to the desk where he placed the vase on the wooden surface and dropped to his knees. "Happy Valentines day."

William looked up to see a vase of red roses and Grell's sparkling green eyes. He waited a moment before replying.

"Happy Valentines Day Grell." His response delivered in his usual emotionless voice that Grell loved. He never knew what the dark haired man was thinking.

"Eeee! You're so handsome right now." Grell stood up, walked around to where William was sitting and leaned against his desk. "Do you like them?"

"I always look like this and yes, they're lovely." William didn't want to let it be public knowledge that red roses were his favourite and people would assume that Grell just bought them because they're a traditional Valentines Day flower. He put down his pen and turned his chair so he was facing Grell. "Thank you."

The red haired reaper almost melted on the spot.

"Ahh! I'm so happy." He leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on William's lips. "Have you got some spare time?"

"No." William stood up and pulled Grell into a tight embrace and whispered in his ear. "But that's never stopped you."

The red head shivered and sighed into William's chest. "I'm so lucky." William let go and grabbed Grell's hand, pulling him away from the desk and out of the door.

"Where are we going?" The red head asked breathlessly.

"My quarters. I'm not getting in trouble again for allowing you to desecrate my desk Sutcliff." William huffed slightly at the memory.

"Oh that was one time Will! And if I remember correctly, you weren't complaining at the time. In fact, I distinctly remember you asking me…" William pulled Grell into mind numbing kiss to shut him up. Grell gasped and the dark haired reaper plunged his tongue into the unsuspecting mouth. They battled for dominance until Grell relented, moaning into William's mouth. They parted, breathing heavily, their emerald eyes darkening with lust. No more words were said as they continued onwards to William's rooms.

As soon as the door to William's bedroom was closed, the dark haired reaper pushed Grell onto bed and leaned over him, continuing their kiss from the hallway. Again, Grell allowed William to dominate him, sighing as William moved away from his lips and starting trailing kisses along his jawline, loosening the ribbon around red head's neck. In one fluid motion, the ribbon came loose and William pulled it off, setting gently on the side table. From there, he unbuttoned Grell's waistcoat and shirt and encouraged the red head to sit up so he could push off the offending material. William took in the sight of Grell's exposed chest, creamy in colour with a hint of blush. Grell could almost feel William's piercing gaze, an added factor to his shivering. He reached out to William's chest and grabbed his black tie, pulling him forward. William paused momentarily to remove his and red head's glasses before capturing Grell's lips in another searing kiss. Grell unknotted William's tie and got to work on his jacket and shirt buttons, managing to keep enough control not to tear them off. William broke the kiss and shrugged off his clothes. He then fell to his knees and planted kisses on Grell's abdomen, his hands trailing up the other's thighs, inching closer to the red head's clothed member. William looked up and saw Grell's green eyes darken he smiled and leaned back. He lifted one of Gell's legs to unlace his heeled shoe and remove it he repeated this with the other leg. He unbuttoned the red head's trousers and pulled them off, leaving Grell completely naked.

"Lie on the bed properly." He instructed. Grell scrambled backwards and lie himself in the centre of the bed, his long, red hair fanned out over the pillows. He watched William finish undressing and climb onto the bed, positioning himself between Grell's legs. He started to assault the red head's neck with bites and kisses, leaving his mark while grinding their arousals together.

"Nnng…ah…ah…Will!" Grell gasped his lover's name, raking his nails down the dark haired reaper's back. William knew that Grell was getting desperate and he brought his right hand up to the other's lips and gently placed his fingers there, enticing the red head to suck his fingers. Once they were liberally coated with saliva, he sat up on his knees and gently circled his index finger around Grell's entrance. Without a word, he slid his whole finger in and out, revelling Grell's gasps and moans. He knew it wouldn't be long until he had the red head begging for more so he swiftly added a second and third, reaching for Grell's prostate.

"AH! Nnnng Will!" The red head arched of the bed, panting. "Will…please!"

"I've never been one to deny a lady's request." William smirked, he remembered how Grell loved to be called a woman during throes of passion. He removed his hand and used the pre cum dripping from his member to lubricate. He lifted the red head's legs over his shoulders and slid into his tight passage, gritting his teeth, trying not to pound into the red head straight away. Grell's breaths were coming out in short gasps and he tried to speak. Giving up, he just nodded, giving William the ok to start moving. The dark haired reaper started off slow, snapping his hips forward, the sound of flesh hitting flesh filled the room.

"W-Will…..faster." Grell was gripping onto the bed sheets for dear life as William picked up his pace and started to hit the sweet spot inside of the red head. He started pumping Grell's forgotten member in time to his thrusts, driving in harder and faster. He could feel a familiar heat in his stomach as he started to reach climax. Grell cried out in release, tightening around William's member causing him to come sooner after, his silvery essence filling the red head. He rested on his elbows for a moment before pulling out of Grell and lying down next to him. There was a silence, punctured only by the heavy breathing coming from the two men. Grell rolled over and kissed William on the nose.

"As much as I hate to suggest it, we should probably get back." William pulled the red head into a hug kissing him on top of his head.

"No, let's get a bath instead." Grell's eyes widened in shock.

_Will? Willing to take a break from work? I must be a bad influence._

That evening, once everyone had come back from their assignments, William was sat in his office, finishing off paperwork when there was a tentative knock on the door. It opened to reveal a tired looking Grell with a bundle of papers in his arms.

"Will~" He whined. "I've caught up on all my paperwork, can I go now?"

William looked up and beckoned the red head forward.

"Yes ok, just put them down here and can you get me some extra ink from that cupboard over there?" William pointed to the small, wooden door to his right.

"Yes ok." Grell went to open and squealed in shock. The most beautiful Chinese styled dress was hanging in the cupboard. It was blood red and was covered in black embroidered roses and vines. Grell couldn't stop staring at it, he didn't even notice William was standing behind him until he felt strong arms encircle his waist.

"So." William kissed his hair. "Do you like it?"

Grell tried to form words on in cotton dry mouth.

"I…..is this….I mean…..for me?"

"Of course, it may need to be taken in, in places, but I wanted to make sure it was finished for Valentines Day." Grell could feel wetness in his eyes, no one had ever done something this nice for him.

"William." Grell turned around and wrapped his arms around William's shoulders, he could feel the tears making their way down his cheeks. "I love it, and I love you."


End file.
